Tricksters Match
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam makes a desperate decision when Dean dies for the 35th time in a row. Seeing no other way out of this time loop he calls on the one person he hopes would be upset enough that someone is messing with his vessel to help them out. He calls on Michael.


**So I figure, there was one way that Sam could get Gabriel to stop messing with them, as there is most certainly only one who would strike fear into both pagan god and archangel alike. Big brothers come in all different shapes and sizes.**

 **And species.**

* * *

"There is little I cannot do Sam Winchester."

The younger hunter was on edge, especially with having him here, this was a whole new level for him but he would do anything to stop this loop. Stop having to see his brother die over and over again. Anything to break this spell they had placed over them, and if that meant having to ask _him_ for help, but he'd do anything to save his brother.

"And you, you're Michael?", this was not what he'd come to expect. Perhaps something more bulky. He looked rather ordinary for the eldest archangel, God's Warrior, Heaven's Prince, he'd come to think he would be stronger looking. Muscular and sharp around the edges.

But his eyes had smile lines around them, old, worn into the skin.

The man chuckled, "Do not let my looks deceive you Sam. I hold enough power in my little finger to recreate the entire universe. Tell me what you need of me.", his eyes twinkle in obvious amusement and Sam feels an unnatural sense of _safety_ near him. He had thought, meeting Michael, would be much more grusome, scarier, something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

He chuckled again, "Sam, I am not nearly as bad as your prophets have painted me to be.", he crossed his arms down his front and leaned backwards only just, regal even then, "Now tell me why you have called me hear? As you can imagine I am a very busy person."

Sam blinks and nods, looking down unwittingly, feeling as if he has to avert his gaze when speaking to him, he doesnt understand it. Michael stands silently, he can feel his eyes on him, but waits for him to find the words he needs to speak.

"My brother...he stuck. He keeps dying."

"You are stuck in a time loop.", Michael looked around, humming faintly, "And an intricate one at that. You say you are hunting a pagan deity? Are you sure?"

"Loki."

"Loki you say?", Michael raises an eyebrow, "I know Loki. We talk often. This is not Loki's doing. He does not have the power to create such time loops.", his eyes darkened suddenly, Sam didn't quite understand why, and didn't think it was his place to ask, "I know of only one who has this control over time but that would be impossible."

"Why would it be impossibe? If it's not Loki then who could it be?"

Michael shook his head and waved him off, "Never you mind. Make it through today and tomorrow will be Wednesday."

Sam couldn't manage to get another word out, he was gone in a flutter of wings, he trusted him to do whatever it was he had planned.

...

"Loki?", the muscles in his shoulders tensed at the voice behind him, recognizing it from a past he'd left long ago, "I know Loki and you are not him." foot steps padded the floor behind him as the other drew near.

"He does not have golden _wings_.", fingers brushed over his tense shoulders, "there is only one who has wings like these."

The fingers close over his shoulders and spin him around, he meets the blue eyes of the oldest angel in creation and gives a frightened little laugh. He knows those eyes and he knows that tone, never had he thought that whiny little hunter would be so desperate as to call on _him_ , and yet here they were.

"You say your name is Loki,", his eyes hold a fire older then this universe, "But I know you as Gabriel."

"Hehehey Mike."

The older angel hums, standing up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest. Slowly the younger backed away from him, hands shooting backwards as if he knows where this is heading, but Michael shakes his head at him sternly, "You've been misbehaving baby brother."

"Mike it's not what you think."

"How many times have you killed my vessel?"

Gabriel felt his legs shaking as his brother steps forward, "Mike...", "How many Gabriel?", he swallows hard, "As of now? Thirty-three."

Michael nods and his hands join at the buckle of his belt, Gabrie gulps as he pulls it free, "Then it shall be thirty-three swats baby brother, then you will let them go, and we will return home."

The younger of the two shakes his head, backing up a step as he finally pulls his belt free, doubling it over on itself. Golden eyes go wide and track him as he steps forward with purpose.

"No! Michael!", Gabriel jumps back a few steps, "You can't!"

The elder hummed softly, "There is very little I _can't_ do", no matter how much he backtracked he was not able to escape what was coming to him, as the large hand closed around his upper arm, Gabriel whined lowly, "Especially when it comes to misbehaving little brothers."

He drug his feet, digging his heels into the ground below them, deciding that there was no way out of what he had coming his way he deduced that he would stall as much as he could, he would not make this easy on the older archangel.

Despite the repercussions he might feel for such action.

"Me?", Gabriel sputtered as he was drawn nearer to the motel room bed, "What I do is practically Saintly compared to what the others do! Raph, Lucifer, Cassie, they all do way worse things then I have!"

"And they will each have their turn,", Michael had him bending over the edge of the bed despite his best efforts, "But right now, we are giving you yours.", even as grown as he is Gabriel is dreading the moment he hears his brothers belt zip through the air and land a solid smack to his rear, not something one tends to forget, and Michael is _strong_.

"Half covered and half bare, little brother", Gabriel's eyes widen, "No yo-", theres a soft whirl as the belt is pulled back and he jumps when it makes its intended target, yelping loudly, the burn is immediate and he cries out, "You will _not_ tell _me_ what I may or may not do."

"Michael no!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of this when doing your deeds baby brother."

Michael pulls the belt back and lets it fly back down, grimacing at the sounds that escape his beloved baby brother everytime he does, despite what one may think he does not like causeing them such pain. This hurts him just as much as it does them, but it is the only thing that gets them to listen, especially the archangelic hardheaded ones, and he will do what he needs to to keep them in line.

"You are lucky they do not know how to kill an archangel."

His baby brother jumps, yelling, the particular swat an especially hard one. He does not take it lightly when his younger siblings put themselves at risk like this, especially with how they are doing it, and Gabriel is crossing many lines.

"Count baby brother."

Gabriel yelps, kicking his legs out, and whines pitifully, "But Mica!"

"We can always just switch to bare, your choice little brother, make it quick my patience wears thin."

His eyes widen at the threat and he shakes his head, muttering darkly under his breath, his hopes that it was quiet enough to go unnoticed are drowned when his brother inhales once, and the swats come to a stop.

Michael is not one to take disrespect lightly, "Stand Gabriel."

"Mike no! No I am sorry! I won't say it again!"

"You shouldnt have said it at all.", he yelps as a hand grabs the back of his shirt and heaves him to his feet, "Turn.", he does, slowly, carefully, his rear already burning and they've only gotten about half way through. "Strip."

The youngers eyes widen, "Mica please! No!", he is not above whining given the position he is currantly in, though he was the one who brought it on, he was not under the impression that Sam would be this desperate to get his brother back safe and sound. Calling Michael down was soo crossing a line, taking it too far, telling his big brother on him like that.

"Gabriel I will give you to the count of three. If you are not bare and over that bed when I reach the end, I will do so myself and we can add more swats."

He shakes his head pitifully, he's a full grown archangel, he can't do this to him.

"No. I'm full grown you can-"

"One."

"Michael I'm not a fledgling anymore! You can't scare me into-"

"Two."

"Mica please!"

His older brother heaves a sigh, this particular brother of his has always been stubborn, perhaps too much for his own good, "Three," he sets the belt on the bed and takes him by the ear, Gabriel gasps and whines, fingers curling around his brothers wrist, "Mica please don't."

"Then you should learn to do as you're told.", his pants are yanked free, and large solid hand swats harshly at his reddened rear and he jumps with a pained yelp. Michael guides him around, back to the bed, and he whines softly when he's pushed back down and sees the belt get taken back up.

"Count Gabriel."

Admittedly, Michael raises his arm a bit higher then needed, but he has no cares for that as he swings it back down and the thin leather leaves a strip of red over his brothers pink bottom. Gabriel has had this coming for some time now.

"MICA!" another swat and he breaths out a sob, "Nine!"

"Good angel."

Another swat and Gabriel's chest heaves violently, "Ten! Ow Mica owwwww!"

"Why are you being punished baby brother?"

Swat, "Eleven! Mica I'm sorry!"

"Baby brother you were asked a direct question, I expect an answer."

"Ow Mica oowwwwwie! Twelve! I-I-I trapped the Winchesters in a time loop!"

Michael nods in approval, raising the belt again, "And?"

" _Aaaaaand?_ OWWWWW! Thirteen! AND and I trapped them in multiple different realities!"

"You did? Oh Gabe. And? What else baby brother?"

Gabriel sobbed harshly, clutching the blanket with his fists, burying his face into the slight mound he made with them, his shoulder shook with the force of his cries, "And and and-! Fourteen! I killed Dean Winchester over and over again!"

"Thats bad, isnt it baby brother, thats a wrong?"

He nods miserably, turning to look up at his big brother with tear soaked eyes, and Michael's heart just about breaks at the sight but he holds his ground for the moment. This is a lesson his baby brother needs, they will both feel better when its done and over with, and there would be plenty of time for them to comfort each other.

Perhaps him more so for his younger brother, but that was just as well, he would rather be no where else.

"Yehehehessss Mica! Bad! It's bad!"

"What else baby brother?"

Gabriel whines miserably and makes a face, " _And?_ I don't know Mica! I promise you I don't! Please! OWWW Mica! OWWWWW! I DONT KNOW!"

"How about letting me believe that my baby brother was dead? Leaving in the middle of the night, no note, no warning, do you know how _worried_ I was? How worried _Raphael_ was?"

The messenger sobbed harder at that, whether because of the stings to his rear, or the thought that someone had _worried_ over him, Michael was not sure and he wasn't sure which one he was more concerned about. Did Gabriel honestly think they would not worry about him?

He was their baby brother!

"I'M SORRY MICA! I'm sorry so so sorry! I didnt-I didn't think you'd care! You never-you never came-came for me!"

"Of course I was worried, I feared the worst, and then you faked your death. I looked for you baby brother, I give you my word I did, but what was I to do when I found you? Strip you bare like this? Chastise you like the naughty fledgling you were? Drag you back to a home that you didn't want to be in? I would not do that. What would you have had me do?"

Again, he looked back, his eyes so sad it made his grace twist, "I _don't know_! I-I-I wanted you to try! To know you cared enough to try! I don't know!"

"Oh baby brother", the final swat and the belt is set aside, "My baby messenger.", he jumps at the light touch to his back as his brothers scratches a few circles in the center, a soft snap, and his bottom is suddenly covered with soft sweat pants. It still makes him hiss at the sting of it, but he quiets down under the elders attentions, he turns if only just, and he turns into his brothers lap. Michael smiles down at him, bringing a few fingers up to brush his hair back, "Baby messenger, had I known you had wanted me to come for you, I would have in a heartbeat. Always. I thought you wanted to be left, to be gone, it was my mistake."

Gabriel sniffles softly, "You promise you would have come? If I had tod you to? You promise?"

"With the stars and moon as my witness.", He smiles down at the younger archangel, "Nothing would have been able to keep me away. I'm afraid this would have come much sooner for you, there was no avoiding this baby brother, but _this_ , this may have followed.", his right hand had snuck to his belly, and he poked and pinched, until the younger was giggling like a madman and his eyes twinkled with mirth, "Because you know how I would have missed your giggles and smiles."

He focused on a spot, a spot he knew to be particularly bad, right below his belly button. Digging a finger or two in there, and holding the messenger still to take his tortures. Gabriel threw his head back further into his lap, shrieking and squealing, a mess of laughter under his cruel older brother.

"I would have carried on for some time, because you are my baby brother, and I alone reserve the right to torture you."

"Mihihica!"

"Though perhaps it would have been worse for you then? I woud not have stopped so easy," he pulled away when he choked on a breath, though he didn't need it, the elder did not want to take it too far, "I would have had some fun with those pretty wings of yours, just like the old days", even the mere mention was enough to get him to giggle adorably, "Ruffling through the feathers, getting to that soft pale under skin, letting my grace seap in until you were a rolling mess of giggling archangel."

He baby brother giggled up at him, at his threats, his promises, "I missed you Mica.", and his smile turned soft, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his temple, "And I you, more then you will ever know, I have missed you."

Michael rubbed at his head, scratching through his hair, "Have you done what was told of you?", Gabriel nodded sleepily, nuzzling into his brothers stomach, "I let him go."

"Good angel. Go to sleep baby messenger. You are weary."

"Promise not to leave?"

"Not until you tell me to.", he brushed his hair back and reached for a blanket to drape over him, "Sleep baby brother. I am here now. Big brother has got you now."

Michael was there, still, even when he woke up.

Promise kept.


End file.
